Eternal Love
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: Sakura has been lonely all her life but with the sick and twisted Gods above who know what could happen? Will she find love? Will she be able to finally stop running?
1. One Foot In Front

_So like most authors when then go back and look at their first story they cringe! I'm not one to abandon something when I start it so i will be re-updating it with writing that no longer looks like a five-year-old wrote it... The plot semi changed but most of it is still in tack! So enjoy! A new chapter should be up VERY soon!_ _Disclaimer: not mine!_

~0~

It all started with one human girl named Sakura. She was a semi-normal everyday 21st century high classed girl; one who never took an order kindly or liked bending to the will of others. She was raised in a family where no one cared about _her,_ just about how she looked and performed in public, otherwise they could care less of what she did.

She barely had friends, well ones that didn't kiss up to her to try and get something. Though, she did have one friend. One friend whom she cherished and loved, her name was Kagome. Kagome never expected anything of her but her friendship in return, and it was because of that Sakura wanted to give her everything she had to offer. No she wasn't romantically in love with her, but she did love her like a little sister.

Sakura was a tall with pure blond hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. She is 17 years of age and like any other high classed girl she is dreading the day when her 18th birthday comes around, for that is the day when her freedom will be truly taken away from her and she will be sold off to the highest bidder.

However, though, the Gods seemed to take some sort of sick and twisted pity on her for some strange reason and gave her a new reason to live, a new reason to fight for what she wants, and a new reason to believe love exists and it is just around the corner if she just opens her eyes.

We all know the story of Kagome Higurashi. The mistake she made that let her experience friendship and love. The mistake she made that led her into many battles and the countless tears that she shed because of the boy who grew up to be a man. The mistake gave her a new life filled with adventures one could only dream to have, and she loved every minute of it.

But, what of Sakura? Who will tell her story? Who will tell everyone about her hardships? About how hard she fought when she knew nothing about fighting? Who will tell the world about the love she found when she thought her life was over? No one. That is the answer, because she doesn't need anyone to do that for her. In fact, she is fine with no one knowing about how she saved the world and how she did the unthinkable...

~0~

Well... If any of my former reader read this... Don't kill me? Lol... Well I hope you enjoyed it a real chapter should be up soon! Review and tell me your thoughts and if any of my former readers read this tell me if you like this start better! Thanks~~~


	2. Freak Flag

When the earth was new and everything was at peace there was a tale that was told about human girl and a male demon. The names of these beings are long forgotten in our history; however, the tale has been told that they were deeply in love. A love that even death couldn't part them. But to all good love stories there must be an end.

Soulmates… That's what they were. No one ever thought it would be possible for a demon and a human to fall in love because of the differences they had, but they never thought of the plans the Gods had in store for them either. Sometimes the Gods are kind and peaceful, or harsh and want wars to rage upon earth; but even the Gods grow tried with same things that always happen. So, in the end they experiment, though not always will the experiments turn out to be good.

A soulmate is a person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet, a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful.

Nothing on earth could tear them apart not even death itself. Something that is thought to touch all forms of life on earth has the exception of soulmates. The legend has it that even if one soulmate dies the other would soon follow so they could forever be with their other half. However, there are even exceptions with that, the same way there are exceptions to death. The only thing they could separate them is a broken heart.

The tale is told that an evil witch tricked the demon into falling in love with her. She was a jealous ugly witch both on the inside and outside. She tricked him into believing that his true love killed his unborn child. And blinded by the sorrow, he fell. He killed his love seeking revenge for something that never happened... And once the spell was broken he took his own life in grief.

The moral of this story is not easily seen nor heard because as the generations came it changed and it was warped into something unbelievable. However, that is a story for another time. This time the story is set on a stage in which the girl will find her love but not just one...

~0~

_Dear Lily~,_

_I hope you don't mind me giving you a name! It just feels… real? I don't know… but I feel comfortable telling you everything I wouldn't dare to say out loud. Well, that's mostly because you can't really tell anyone. But none the less I'm grateful that I have you! _

_It's my 17__th__ birthday today… I'm not sure how I feel about this. There's a party going on down stairs and I've already ran away. Pathetic right? I'm supposed to be the tough independent 21__st__ century girl, yet I hid away in my room when I get scared. Perhaps I should take a page out of Kagome's book and just yell at everyone that makes me mad? No, no, no that wont due. Father would get mad and most likely disown me and deny I was ever his child._

_Now, if I tell you a secret do you promise that you will NEVER tell or show a soul? Great! So… I'm not sure how I should say this but I've been having strange dreams about two men and a weird pulling sensation in my chest. Crazy, right? But let me tell you they are handsome- no, their beautiful. You know how some people say the Gods sometimes spend extra time thinking about how one should look? Well I bet they spent at least a good century thinking of him. No one could compare to his beauty no matter how many surgeries they had. It was impossible! _

_However, besides the strange dreams of this man I've had this weird tugging sensation in my chest that demands to be answered, like a child crying in the middle of the night for their Mother and Fathers attention. And it seems to only get worse when I dream of them. Do you think it's a message? I- _

Sakura was cut off from writing any more from the loud bang that came from her window. Looking over startled she saw Kagome with a sheepish smile on her face. However, Kagome wasn't the only one with her. A man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a hat on the top of his head stood behind her friend.

Sakura got up from her desk and walked over to them, opening the window. "What in the seven hells do you think you are doing up there! You can get hurt- wait how did you get up here?" Sakura said confused, looking around outside for a possible answer.

" We are here to rescues you, Milady!" Kagome said in a fake British accent.

"Rescue?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded back, grinning.

"From what?"

"God, Kagome, I thought you said everyone from this time was smart!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Now, Sakura, you need to pack a bag and make it quick!"

"A bag? Kagome you are not making any sense."

"Ugh! Kagome!" Inuyasha complained.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" She snapped at the silver haired boy- no longer a man because of the way he acts. "Sakura, we are kidnapping you."

Sakura stared at her best friend. Kidnapping? She wasn't too sure this is how you 'kidnap' someone. However, she trusted her so Sakura gave her a nod and went off to pack some stuff.

Grabbing her favorite black backpack she stuffed three shirts, three pants, lots of underwear and bras into her bag not caring what they looked like. She then moved over to her bathroom and grabbed her white tiger toothbrush and toothpaste and some feminine needs. Almost done, now all she need was Lily, her white dairy.

After she was done running around the room, going back and forth she stopped at her desk and grabbed Lily and shoved her into the bag. "Ready to go 'Gome!" she happily shouted to her sister-like-friend. Walking back to her window Kagome barley gave her a word of warning before Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped off the roof.

~0~

Never ever was she going to do that again! She felt like she was going to puke. How dare that boy think he could man handle her like that! Was all the blond headed girl thought about, completely forgetting the inhuman jumps and speed he just preformed.

As Sakura tried, but failed, to regain her breath Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing in the background, and as always she was winning. With just one command there was a loud bang, which Sakura ignored still trying to regain her senses, and a loud 'HA' from the black haired girl doing the victory dance.

"Sakura," the girl called out to her sister-like-friend. She walked over to where Sakura had her head in her hands and sighed. "Would you stop being dramatic? It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? That was like an extreme roller costar! Ugh, I can't take this. I need to puke."

Kagome shook her head sighing. She couldn't believe how badly she was over reacting about this. It wasn't that bad. She did it all the time and couldn't see the problem with it.

'Were wasting too much time… I need to hurry up or else her parents will figure out that their daughter is no longer there.' The young girl thought looking back and forth between her sister and Inuyasha, who was just picking himself up out of the ground.

"Look, Sakura, I need to tell you something important. You mustn't interrupt me and you must believe what I'm about to say to you, Okay?" Confusion passed over Sakura's face but she still nodded believing in her sister. "Good. Now, you remember that old well I told you to stay away from," She nodded, " and you remember how I'm always sick and you can never visit me because of it," once again she nodded, still confused about where she was going with this, "okay… so how am I'm going to tell you this without you freaking out?"

"Just tell her the truth, I wanna go already!"

"Shut up, Inuyahsa!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder before looking back to Sakura and saying, " The-old-well-takes-me-back-to-the-past-about-500-years-and-I-battle-an-evil-spider-demon-that-wants-to-complete-the-jewel-that-I-broke-2-years-ago-and-i-kinda-want-you-jump-down-that-same-well-to-get-away-from-your-family!" She blurts out all in one breath.

"Huh?" Came the unintelligent reply from the girl still on the ground.

"Man, even though I was there with you 'Gome, I still have no idea what the hell you just said!" Inuyasha said, walking up to the two girls. "How about I make this easier for the three of us?" He said grabbing Sakura's bag and putting it back on her back and throwing her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk towards the old well.

"Hey!" Sakura said startled by the sudden movement. "Put me down!"

"Look here wench, I'm about to throw ya down this well and you're gonna go back into the past and you are never coming back. Okay, okay good." He said before tossing her over the well.

The last thing they heard was a scream and a strange purple light instead of the usual soft blue light.

~0~

…well… that was interesting? Lol anyways next chapter she is gonna the Great Dog General! Yay, so much fun! But she won't be meeting Sesshomaru for a bit… or like till I decide how I want him to make his big entrance. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
